User talk:The Fizzbuzzler
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Shawshank Redemption Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse hi LOL U NOOB --— Iiii I I I (talk) 00:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Cook dun make me come at you! --Cakemix 22:03, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello Could I become a burecrat here on the Shawshank Redemption Wiki? I would like to improve the wiki and create more pages. Kingofawosmeness777 02:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I don't know of any other communties that would be interested in editing on this wiki. But I would like to add templates so the character pages would look more organized. Kingofawosmeness777 15:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Is there any way to add infobox templates? The character templates don't provide enough information. Kingofawosmeness777 16:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, usually infobox templates are already made when you start a wiki. I'm not sure on how to make the infoboxes though. I was thinking that we should put the characters first and last names if they have them and just their first names if they don't and if they have no name we should just put a name that sescribes what they were doing. If you can get someone to make the templates I can make character pages and we'll both fill them out with knowlage of the characters. Kingofawosmeness777 19:04, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Your right about that. We don't know enough bates of birth to make it apart of the templates. I've ajusted the templates slightly. If you can think of anything else to ad to the templates let me know. Kingofawosmeness777 19:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yea, like a timeline for the characters. Kingofawosmeness777 19:36, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking that we could divide up the work evenley. I could add pages and templates, add catagories, images, and add timelines. You could add information to the character pages and add information to the other pages. I could help add information because the character pages would require a lot of information. Kingofawosmeness777 19:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Personnally, I think it looks un-perfessional but if you want me to put them back, I will. 01:00, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :You're right, I'll undo it now. 01:06, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::To make it up to you, do you want me to create a page that people use to request for Adminship? 01:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::What do you want the name to be and what do you want the requirements to be? 01:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll make the page and you change the requirements to what you want. 01:15, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's made, access it here. 01:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::This may sound strange but if you promote me to admin for a second I can add the Request for Adminship page to the community tab. 01:34, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Can I keep them or are they temporarily? 01:40, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Do you want me to make templates saying stuff that explain why you were banned? Example. 01:52, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll enable highlight to show who is an Admin and a Bureaucrat and who's not. What colors do you want them to look like? Finally, what templates do you want? 01:55, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, I'll be on the Call of Duty Wiki if you need me. 01:58, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hey, can you make me a bureacrat here? I promise if you do ill make a many edits here as you can if you go to the Ben 10 wiki and see my account (link below), i am a great leader because i also a admin at the Ben 10 wiki, , i also see that you have made many people admins and bureaucrats with only about 20 edits, i will make much more! I want this right so i can improve the wiki alot! Please consider it and you won't regret it! Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 01:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) My Ben 10 account: http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheBen10Mazter First off, thanks! Secondly, i probably can't edit as much as i do at the Ben 10 wiki for the next 2 weeks due to many tests and exams so i'll have a comeback soon, sorry. Well that is all, ill keep you updated! TheBen10Mazter 01:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC) But, it looks cooler with rollback (to me), you mind if i keep it? TheBen10Mazter 01:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'll try to edit in two days and Ben 10 is really important to me. --TheBen10Mazter 02:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I made the Randall Stevens page the other day. Kingofawosmeness777 02:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I am also currently building my own wiki called Death Wish Wiki. It's hard because it's just me there. You can come by and check it out if you want. Don't worrt though, I'll still contribute here. Kingofawosmeness777 04:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Bad news Hi, its me TheBen10Mazter, looks like i cant edit on this wiki for the whole summer since my parents just told me im were leaving for vacation in like a week and i got start packing and stuff so yeah. I took away my admin powers here since im wont be needing but i am keeping my bureaucrat powers since i will be checking time to time on this wiki. And dont make anymore bureaucrats since im going to still be watching here. Im only going to edit at my main wiki now, Ben 10. But i'll still check here. Regards, TheBen10Mazter 19:30, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I actually think it is a good idea to note the differences between the novel and the movie. Have you read the novel? Well worth the read in my opinion. Dan the Man 1983 10:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I have taken away my bureaucrat powers here. The reason I edit on CC and Ben 10 wiki is because they are the only wikis I really think of when I come back to my hotel at night since I'm currently on vacation. Sorry for all the trouble and I you find a better bureaucrat. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Activity Hi there I'm curious about how active the community and admin team are here on The Shawshank wiki? I've got quite and interest in the shawshank redemption and am looking to be quite active here. Dweller111 09:26, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :Ahhhh ok. It's up to you about admin rights, it would be beneficial to me as it'd help with a few things. i've done quite abit of editing around different wikis so won't break anything :-) :Dweller111 07:50, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Questions Me again I just want to consult you on a few things and ask a few question. *Firstly i was thinking about a policy relating to gaining user rights and keeping them. E.g needing to have been active for a set time period and have made a minimum number of edits to be considered. After inactive for an extended period of time (6 months?) a message should be left on their talk page asking about activity to help ensure those with added rights are active. *Secondly I'm currently drafting some editing guidelines and policies which i hope you could look at (when published) and tell me what you think and if your OK with them. *Thirdly would you be happy to have chat enabled (once we have gained some more activity) to enable people to communicate with eachother? Thanks for reading! - Dweller111 09:25, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :In that case I'll look at doing the admin request setup by the end of today. I'm certainly willing to put in effort, i'm quite fond of The Shawshank Redemption and hope that we can be a reliable source of information. As for user rights that will have to be done by you as only Bureaucrats can promote to admin. I hope you'll like the changes and maybe come back to editing again one day in the future. - Dweller111 11:13, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :How this? Shawshank Wiki:Additional user rights - Dweller111 12:33, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :I overlooked that, changed it now. Thanks - Dweller111 13:10, July 27, 2016 (UTC) User rights changes Hi again, I've left a message on the talk pages of all admin and bureaucrat who have not been active for over 6 months as per policy and have recieved no response for over a week from any. Please would you be able to change their user rights back to standard. Thanks! Dweller111 20:49, August 4, 2016 (UTC)